Nothings Perfect
by DeanCastielDestiel
Summary: ok first fanfic dean/castiel. cas lives with his mother and brother who doesn't approve of him being gay. dean lives with his dad and bother witch only sam knows hes bi but does dean know? cas being the new kid runs into dean(literally) and is instantly amazed by him, but will this ruin everything for him or help him fix whats broken.- setting:high school 12th- different p.o.vs


**A/N:**_ ok this is my first fanfic ever so please tell me what you think and if you have any advice i would gladly take it. thank you! enjoy:)!_

I was running and running, I didn't stop and I didn't want to. I was scarred like someone was chasing me and I didn't want to know what would happen if I let them get me. So I kept running and then I noticed my surroundings I was running down a street at night. There were houses and cars parked on the street and the streets lights were getting dimmer and dimmer until eventually it was dark and I could barely make out the houses. I stopped running all of a sudden felling like I was a safe distance from whatever it was I was running from. I look back and see the dim lights forming on the street ways making it hard to see with only the street lights strait line of dimness.

Then it got brighter and brighter making the houses and cars visible and the street lines visible, that's when I noticed my shadow on the ground. I turn around and saw two bright circular lights coming closer with the sound of a car horn getting louder. That's when I woke up.

I sat up hands resting on my bed for support breathing hard and trying to make sure I was awake and everything was real. Once my eyes agested and I saw my room I calmed down a bit and realized I was sweating. I checked the time and I read 3:30 A.M. So much for beauty sleep, I thought to myself. I ran my fingers through my hair and lied back down giving out a huff when I hit the bed I tried to close my eyes to sleep again but I couldn't and I didn't know what it was but I just couldn't, I felt uncomfortable then I realized it was my shirt it was still wet form my sweating. I got up went to my closet only to fall on my face from tripping over my clothes.

"Fuck, ugh" I huff out after hitting the floor.

I get up weekly and lazily and continue to my closet. I flip the switch and regret it because the light burned my eyes. I put my hand up to cover the light and squinted but it didn't take too long to until the I adapted to it. I look threw my closet for a lose shirt to change in, after finding a white on I change in to in. before I put the weight shirt on I look in the mirror that I have in my closet door.

The scares were fading but some I knew would stay. They were from the last school I went to with a mix of my brothers beatings added to it not to mention the scares on my wrist. The bags under my eyes weren't as bad but you could still see them under my blue eyes. I sigh and put my shirt on, I walk back to bed and try to get some sleep before I had to leave for school tomorrow morning.

Yay a new school. Even though it started a month and a half ago. Ugh I hated moving especially when it was my fault and it always is. Why can't I just be normal, like everyone else.

I sigh and run both hands threw my hair in frustration quickly yanking them back out grunting. This time it'll be different no one will know and no one will care because no one will know my secret. No one will see my scares or my cuts I don't care if it means ditching P.E if that's what it takes then so be it. be sides there won't be anyone there for me to like or fall for so that's makes thin a little bit easier, I just won't get close or even better won't talk to anybody that will surly get me through the last school year.

If I had known how wrong I was I never would have went.

"Get your gay ass out of bed!" heard my brother scream threw my door.

I tighten my eyes begging for sleep but of course I wouldn't get it. I lazily rolled out of bed and realized I left my light on last night. I get dressed and fix my dark black hair by lazily running my hand through it. I grab my bag from my desk and head down the stairs. I was afraid my mom had already left for work because that meant being alone with my brother. I wasn't so excited to see what will happen.

"Hi Michel," I said a little shaky

"Hey Castile how's it going" I was scarred he was calm and asking me how I was

"Fine and you" I asked I hadn't realized my hand was shaking a little

"Fine," he said calmly, he looked up at me and in my eyes "lets talk"

Oh no

"Ok about what," I said still my voice a little shaky my next word would have to come out carefully

"oohh you know, you, life, school," his voice got serious at little at the end

"uuhh ok" I didn't know what else to say

"Here take a seat," he said pulling out the chair in front of him. Hastily I sat "let start with school"

He went around the counter top to face me. his look was scary but he talked in a calm voice.

"you see I don't want people knowing you and I are brothers especially since were in the same grade," he paused to look at me waiting for an answer, I was scared to scared to talk so I just nodded "well in order to do that we have to seem as far apart from each other at possible so, what I did is I changed the name on your application to Jimmy, insisted of Castiel,"

I was hurt my own brother, changed my name just to save himself all cause of what he disapproves of me. wow I never thought he could get any cruller than he already was, but this, this was new and uncalled for. The worst part was he knew that, and he was enjoying it

"Don't worry you still have the same last name, just don't be using it so much Mr. Novak. We don't want people piecing it together now do we," he looked at me in the eyes and I was too hurt and scarred to answer until he raised his voice

"DO we?"

"n-no" I stutterd out

"good glade we understand each other," Michel says while leaving the kitchen

He stops to say one more thing "oh and I can't take you to school with me don't want to make things suspicious or anything, so you'll have to take the bus"

"but I don't have any money and I don't know which one to take, and I don't even know where the schools at" I said regretting the words coming out of my mouth. He just shrugged and said to figure it out. Great.

"Come on dean were gunna be late if you don't hurry"

"Just go! I'll be fine i"ll catch up later," dean said as he fixed his hair in the mirror

"I don't have a ride!" sam yelled back

"Right I forgot your still a little girl,"

"Im not a girl and if its anything your way more girlier than me"

"really how so?" dean challenged smiling at his little brother threw the door

"Well for one you've been looking at yourself in the mirror for about half an hour now" dean cuts him off

"It's only been 20 minutes"

"For the fact you time yourself to look in the mirror"

"Shut up sammy!"

"It's sam! Im not 5 anymore!"

"yeah yeah whatever"

While there little argument happened sam was getting his key ready to lock the door for what he was about to do.

"Oh and here's one to really top it off"

"Really and what's that" dean yelled curious what sam had to say

"oh nothing just that in relationships you more of the girl than the girl... or guy," at that dean ran out the bathroom to chase his brother and get him back.

Just as sam planed he ran out making a sharp turn to hide behind the wall. Dean ran out not really sure what he was going to do when he got his little brother, runs to far out only to here the door slam behind him with a lock on the key.

Dean turned around and gave his little brother a serious look ready to punch him in the arm for that. But Sam just smiled wide with his and his brother's backpack in his arms.

"Great now that your out we can go now right?" he said holding his back pack out to dean still smiling

"Well played Sammy well played" he said snatching his bag "but you forgot the car keys now we have to go back in , so open the door "

"Do we?" sam asks holing up the car keys

Dean snatches them and heads over to the car with still smiling Sammy.

Sam and dean get school just in time for the bell. Sam gets out the car rushing to get inside so he won't be late, dean not so much.

"Come on dean were gunna be late!" Sam yells up the stairs

Dean stops to check his pockets, while sam stands the door getting more and more annoyed

"uuuhhh you go ahead I think I forgot my phone at home" dean says getting into his car

Sam rolls his eyes and walks inside, at least I don't need a ride to class he thought


End file.
